Battle of Duty
by Willie0613200
Summary: Battlefield and Call of Duty crossover.


**_I Don't own any Call of Duty MW, BO or Battlefield Series Characters._**

I was playing chess and video games and all the sudden Captain Price, Soap, Gaz, Ghost, Yuri, Roach Royce, Meat, Buck, Archer, Driver, Gridlock, Marlin, Charlie 1-1, Echo 1-1, Romeo 1-1, Meat, Ozone, Peasant, Rocket, Chemo, Robot, Scarecrow, Toad, Worm, Zach and PFC. Joseph Allen, Sgt. Kamarov, Nikolai, Mac, Sgt. Arem, Sgt. Barton, Sgt. Wallcroft, Paulsen, Cpl. Griffen, Sgt. Lovejoy, Sgt. Newcastle, Sgt. Burns, Sgt. Redgrave, Sgt. Jackson, Liet Vasqenz, SSgt. Griggs, Agents Mason, Woods, Husdon, Barnes, Jones, Samuels, Smith, Bowman, Carlos, Brooks, Harris, Weaver, Shabs, Kaylor, Fulsang, Reznov, Sergei Kozin, Swift, Johnson, Savimbi, Alex Dubois, Chloe Lynch, Erik Breighner, Sabre, Morel, Faucon, Tueur, Reznov, Marshall, Reed, Chavez, Dimarco, Dubois and Bowman get on the bloody choppers wheels rolls up now with SSgt. William Dunn, Sgt. Daniel Recker, SSgt. Kimble 'Irish' Graves, Sgt. Clayton 'Pac' Pakowski, Staff Sergeant Henry "Black" Blackburn, Private Jack Chaffin, Lieutenant Jennifer Coleby "Wedge" Hawkins, Agent Huang 'Hannah' Shuyi, Dimitri "Dima" Mayakovsky and CIA operative Laszlo Kovic, Jonathan Miller, Joseph Brady, Overwatch, Quinton Cole, Sanders, Shark 4-2, Shark 4-6, Snake 6-6, Steve Campo, Ralph Pogosian have appeared in my house while Amber was at her best friends house.

 ** _1 Hour Later at my house._**

Garrison, Major General Miles, Admiral Briggs, Agent Husdon, Major General MacMillan and my dad walks in the room with assignment for everybody even Yuri the new guy. MacMillan was talking with Captain Price and Soap and only told them I don't trust these bastards he said quietly to them. One hour later Sgt. Wallcroft, Sabre, CMDR. Mason and Sandman's teams was meeting Captain Price and Soap in the Miami Police Department to arrest Chief Dawes and to talk to Detectives Khai Minh Dao Nick Mendoza and Agent Darius Barnes for their personal opinions about Dawes and Preferred Outcomes if was used by drug money and I think Makarov is trying to provide them supplies and technology to have you guys on the wanted list in the US Soil said Shepherd. Every agency will be waiting for you with the army to escort to the Miami Police Department for you guys to execute Dawes with CIA Black Ops Unit waiting for their little meeting. Black Viking to Metal 0-1 Access Granted the computer said Hey Sandman it's Price get ready to go snipin he asked. Captain Price ordered Metal 0-1 to go with him. Mac it's John you got Bravo 6 ready asked Captain Price. Can we take your boy Mr. Fyffe Captain Price asked. And my dad was going to said hell no until I told him turn the TV on. The local and national news women said on the mic there's video game characters invading the aaaaaaahhhhhhh. Fine but have him back after your done.

 ** _12 Hours Later in Miami Florida_**

Ready to go everybody asked asked the british captain. Hell yeah everybody shouted to the British Captain. CMDR. Leonid Pudovkin, Harkov and Zhukov are working with SFSG Sgt. Andrews, Sgt. Noyce, Capt. Dwight, Sgt. Jenkins, Capt. Hughes, Sgt. Cole, Sgt. Ridley, Capt. Lewis, Sgt. Trascall ,Capt. "Brewer", Sgt. "Vargas", Sgt. "Wilson" all roll up in to President Boris Vorshevsky airplane and with Secretaries Vasili Zhukov, Pavel Morozov, Bogdan Sokolov, Anya Kovaleva, Ingham, walking with Captain Price and Soap leaders. Let's go find Detective Mendoza so can we talk to the police commissioner Monica Morton. Task Force 141 and CIA has Hummers, Pickup Trucks, Police Cars and the army has SWAT Vans, Trucks and Command Van as well. Makarov and Menendez are working on a plan to nuke all of the US. The military has a special ops unit in loud hummers and pickup trucks said CIA Operative Kovic. Tell me or we're calling in TF 141 or Delta Forces. Are you Captain Price asked Sgt. Foley and Cmdr. Mason. SFSG and TF 141 are a joint operation with the CIA. Be in the bloody van ordered Captain Price. Ready to roll asked Sandman, Sgt. Foley, Captain Price, Agent Mason, Sgt. Wallcroft, Capt. Hughes, Reznov, Sabre, Cmdr. Mason, Liet. Vasqenz, Sgt. Kamarov, Savimbi and SSgt. Dunn to their teams. There's a fucking zombie yelled Dr. Richtofen and came with him was japanese army, US Marine, from WWII. Everybody in the vehicles now or we're leaving your arses Captain Price ordered.

 ** _Same Time At the Police Convention in Quickens Loan Arena_**

Police officers respond to a terrorist attack right outside the building and heavily armored vehicles and 3 hummers, 6 pickup trucks arrive on scene. The SWAT team also was there with 2,000 maybe 4,000 of police officers across the country.

 ** _13 Hours Later at the Police Convention in Quickens Loan Arena_**

Captain Price and rest of the convoy rolls up with US Navy Seals 6. Obama showed up with every agent and SWAT team. Hitler everybody growled with anger. Ain't that a fuckin EMP heading towards DC in 2 seconds all airports is going to be closed across the globe Sandman and MacMillan said together. James Dixon is the redneck that called the black cop a nigger to his face in front of me and I walked up to him and punch him and arrested him for being a racist and bully to a cop.

 ** _5 1/2 Hours Later at Ohio National Guard Base on Rt 5 Warren, Ohio_**

Daddy on his way kids he yelled through the phone to get you because of Brian the Dickhead with Captain Price's team and my wife with the truck to the floor. The SWAT truck is TF 141 and Delta Forces are driving hummers. Makarov like people are on their way to assassinate Obama. The hummers roared down the road to Mr. Fyffe's Grandma's house.


End file.
